Magic Webs
by moons of jupiter
Summary: Wanda and Peter are only kids to the world's eyes. New York brings the young heroes together, and the rest is history. [Post Civil War, Pre Infinity War].
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]: Hi! This is a new project I started.**

 **Wanda is close to Vision and appreciates him, but before she could accept his offer, she decides to have some time alone, but promises to come back. She goes to NYC, to "clear her mind", where she meets Peter, and the rest is history.**

 _ **English isn't my first language, my vocabulary is a little basic.**_

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything.  
** **All characters belong to Marvel Comics/Marvel Studios.  
** **This is made for fun.**

* * *

 **Magic Webs**

...

Chapter 1

...

 **Wanda's POV**

The city is bigger than I expected.

I walked through the streets of Manhattan, or so I thought it was.

I'm wearing a hoodie and a cap, hiding myself from any known faces. My recently dyed orange long hair swooshes by the warm summer air. Honks and sirens are heard everywhere and again I'm finding myself asking for directions, and asking myself if it was a good idea to come here.

It's been roughly weeks since we escaped from the Raft, our godforsaken cells. Bucky went to Wakanda to see if his mental condition could be treated, courtesy of T'Challa himself, saying they have the best medical tech in the world. It looks like the King turned out to be one of us at the end.

Steve never fails us, and I still not regret being on his side. But then I remember being in the cold and white room and can't help but to think that everything that happened, in part, was my _fault_. Clint assured me it wasn't, but everyone's. That everyone in the team had made mistakes. But I just feel like I lighted that flame.

I remember Ultron's words, _"You will tear them apart from the inside."_ Did I? Did I deserve to have a shock collar around my neck?

Maybe I should've signed those stupid Accords, maybe not. No, it all started because of _me._

My whole world shattered ever since my parents died, and then hate consumed me. I was so locked up on revenge that I offered _myself_ to Hydra to experiment on me, they turned me into something else. How could I be so stupid, thinking how that could solve anything? How could I be so blind to help Ultron at the beginning? Raging Dr. Banner to destroy Johannesburg? I murdered Sokovia, my people. And Pietro... I did this to him. It's all on _me._

A tear slides down my cheek from my damp eyes. I give a deep breath and try to not to break a sob. Distracted, my hands are in my pockets and suddenly I accidentally bump into a person.

I apologized, tilting my head down, trying to hide my face. I suck my feelings inside, I quicken my pace and I head to my next stop.

I walked past a newsstand and took a look at a Daily Bugle paper. It was the same news about the bomb at the UN in the front page and the position of the governments about the Accords. I didn't want to know anything more about it so I flipped the page and read about Stark selling the Avengers tower. There was a debate on the article that was apparently interesting for the public wether a company called Oscorp and a scientific named Reed Richards bought it. I wasn't sure who any of them were. On the other page I saw something about the "Spider-Man" being called a menace and getting highly criticized about catching a mercenary with robotic wings who sold alien weapons, dropping and destroying a plane on Coney Island. A whole plane. I did remember that guy who I fought on Germany. I had never seen him and I didn't know who he was either. God, where are all these new guys coming from? But he sounded young and seemed agile. He evidently was around here or lived here in New York, but again, that was none of my business.

The only time I was at the tower was when how we planned on taking down Ultron. I wasn't very fond of the building, but as an avenger I spent most of the time at the new facility upstate, but I really don't know the reasons why he sold it, but maybe Tony thought it wasn't worth it or it was useless now. I just hope he is doing okay. Nobody deserved what happened to all of us.

I decided to join the Avengers thinking I could change for good. Helping others, making a difference, putting aside my dislikes for Stark, and soon I felt like I really had a chance for once. I felt like I had a family again. They welcomed me despite the fact that I tried to eliminate them back then, despite my insecurities. Steve was like an older brother to me, not only leaded us but guided me and the rest, always keeping his word. We all had had a hard past life, lost so much, and I think that's a reason what kept the group united, for some time. I grew closer to Vision, I knew his intentions were good, I realized that the android really had a heart and feelings after all.

Lagos was the water drop that spilled the glass. Those lost lives carried as a burden of guilt on my back. I see them everyday in my head, as a torture. Something I could never forgive myself for. Now I know why they wanted me locked up. They feared me, afraid of what I can do. And so did I.

When Steve came for us, he did tell us about the confrontation between him, Stark and the Winter Soldier. We had known Barnes was innocent and didn't bomb the Assembly at Vienna, that he was brainwashed by Hydra, just like me, that it wasn't him that caused all the havoc. Signing The Accords wasn't safe, as it denied our freedom. I stood up for what I believed was right. Steve explained to us that the other five super soldiers were an excuse by a sokovian man that only wanted to bring them together, to see us fall apart. He didn't go into more details, but he looked sad. We knew our lives wouldn't be the same. Some called us legends, some called us fugitives, dangerous, criminals. The Avengers was now a name with nobody in it.

Later, I arrived to the Liberty State Park and got my ticket. I waited for the next ferry and departured to Liberty Island. I went to the upper deck to have a better view. Lots of tourists around me taking pictures to remember, I would too, but I preferred not to. I just leaned on the railing and watched, while I listened to the audio tour.

We descended on the dock and the Mother Liberty glared with greatness on the pedestal. It had got to be one of the most visited landmarks in the world. Alone, I walk around America's most popular symbol, as a kind photographer approaches me and asks if I would like a picture. I agree, and I pay for my printed photo.

I glance forward and see the New York Harbor, the tall skyscrapers reflecting with the shore and vigorous city. I wished I could take a picture, but it was too risky, they could track my phone. I had been to New York before, back at the Avengers Tower, when we planned on taking Ultron down. But I never had the chance to look through it.

We had passed months on the Raft, on the verge of almost losing all hope. Then after Cap broke us out, we went on our own paths, with Scott and Clint going in house arrest. Damn, it really went bad for us.

Cap asked me where he would have liked to drop me. I told him and Natasha that I needed time alone. Though there was some tension between all of us after our confrontation, we came to an agreement. They treated me like a kid, promising them to check in and stay low, but I know they did this because they cared about me. He gave us a flip phone so we could all be communicated. I spoke with Vision on the phone, he insisted to come with me, that it could be too risky of Ross locating me. But I said no. I didn't want to cause more trouble, and I could take care of myself, but I still kept myself low profile. I couldn't expose myself with my powers.

Dusk fell and I returned to the city. It was getting cold and I had to return to my hostel, but once again I was lost and I didn't know which part of the town this was. It was kind of a dead zone and no cabs were passing by. I got a little nervous and sped up my pace. Heavens, why here? I shouldn't have come in the first place. I should've just stayed with the others. I wasn't scared but I felt something wrong could happen. I turned to see back a couple of times as I was walking, until I felt a hand cover my mouth and my hands forcely on me, keeping me from breathing correctly.

"Give us everything you have, honey." Two men invaded me and demanded with a knife in front of my face. Just my luck. Why did this only happen to me? Why are there people who still do this? Rage took me, I wasn't in the mood for this. I could easily take them down in a wave of my hands, but I couldn't do it. Those were the rules. They could see who I am, and worse, tell someone else.

I was about to push them away when suddenly the knife on the man's hand got yanked off and up by something and we all looked up.

"Hey man, that's not very polite to do to a lady, you know?" A silhouette was hanging from the nearest pole.

It was him.

* * *

 **[A/N]: 2B Continued...**

 **I've never been to NYC, I hope I described it right.**

 **Let me know what you think.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: Thank you all for the feedback and comments! I'm happy you're liking the story. I tried my best writing Peter, he is my favorite character I love him so so so much.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything. Characters belong to Marvel Comics/Marvel Studios.**

 **This is made for fun.**

* * *

 **Magic Webs**

...

Chapter 2

...

 **Peter's POV**

School is finally over for today.

Although this was my daily routine, I did enjoy going to school and this rather new lifestyle that I've been living recently.

And by recently I mean by the past months of events that have passed that a boy my age could never imagine.

I could have just left my backpack hanging on a web in any dirty alleyway around but this time I decided to go home and leave it there nice and clean. There was something different about this day and the backpack location change was the first thing to do so. Plus I don't want it to web it up somewhere and ending up being stolen again, because if it does then that would be the 10th time getting a new one.

I take out my keys and get inside. May wasn't gonna be home until seven, so I had some more spare time until dinner.

Since that time she caught me with the suit she went nuts. I panicked and said it was just a cosplay, but obviously she didn't buy it. So I had to admit it. I told her the whole long story, from the spider bite, why I suddenly stopped using my glasses, to the Stark "internship" which wasn't really an internship, my fight with the Avengers, about Liz and her dad, the plane. She was so shocked when I told her everything and nearly strangled me to death, and I could never forget when she called Mr. Stark and demanded him an explanation. Fortunately, she calmed down later, costing me an apology to Tony. Good thing he didn't ask me to return the suit again, but I guess he wasn't that surprised that I was being careless again. Man, that wasn't the most of the pleasant days.

The first couple of days May didn't entirely agree with all of this, but eventually realized she couldn't stop me forever, though I didn't force her to. She was the one who did. We agreed to do a daily agenda about my whereabouts and routes of my spider adventures through the neighborhood, having to call her every hour and if I wouldn't answer it meant house detention. Plus I would have to bring in something from the grocery store when I would make my way back home. And honestly, it could have been worse, so I can't complain.

Even so, my secret wasn't even that much of a secret anymore, with Ned, Mr. Stark and now May knowing that I am Spider-Man, what could go wrong? I did feel that burden off my back and I rather preferred they knew this than having to lie to them all the time.

I leave my backpack on my room and change my clothes into my suit. Karen greets me when I put my mask on and I adjust my lenses and webshooters. I hop off out of the window and swing to the building next to ours.

I wandered through the city being the friendly neighborhood webslinger that some would call me these days. My popularity did caught me off guard though. Maybe because I got out almost everyday and jumped around saving the day with my quick remarks. But I also have sometimes been mistaken by another street hero guy who casually wears red like I do. From what I have heard from the papers and stuff he dresses like a devil and goes around Hell's Kitchen, and only goes out during night, which I don't, because May would lose it. I once saw some footage of him and I gotta say Ned and me were impressed, the dude had really badass moves. It would be cool if I got to meet him one day.

Sometimes I imagine how much more popular I could have been if I had accepted the place at the Avengers that Mr. Stark offered me and revealing myself to the world as an actual hero. Yeah, it could have been awesome, but I thought it was better if I just laid low, I didn't want May or my friends to be in danger if my identity was possibly known to the public. And well, at this point pretty much everyone knew that Captain America and the rest of the avengers were on the run from the government, it was all over the news. When I went to Germany that wasn't in my mind, it was so cool to meet the heroes. But at the end the fight didn't turn very good. I heard from Happy about Colonel Rodhes being severely injured. Of course they never told me anything just because I was the kid. That part I didn't add on my vlog. I'm not sure exactly what happened after, but when Mr. Stark accompanied me back home, he seemed quieter than usual. I was aware of the Accords and its conditions. Hell, they taught me that everyday at school. I was too young to get involved into political stuff, so that's why I turned down Mr Stark's offer. Being a hero demands a lot of responsibility. I know, I'm starting to sound like my uncle. However, if Mr Stark ever needs me for a mission, I will go.

The other day I stopped a big bank robbery with ten guys trying to steal money from the main vault of a big bank chain, I chased their car throughout Manhattan until I left them hanging webbed up and saved the money and made friends with the cops that day. It was so awesome.

Sometimes I wish there was another vulture guy or some mafia boss to stop because lately these days have been boring as hell. But sometimes I don't because of the probability that it could end up being Flash's mom or something like that. This world is crazy and small.

I am also glad I haven't seen any alien weapons around again, meaning that Toomes and his goons are locked for good. The city is safer than ever.

But I can't stop thinking about Liz and everything she had to go through. I always feel guilty about ditching her on the dance. Just when I finally had a chance with her life turns everything around. Typical Parker luck. I still have her number though, I sometimes text ask her how things are going for her and her mom. I would do anything to see her beautiful face again.

And I can't believe it's almost evening and passed the whole day swinging around and no criminals around. Guess they gave me a day off. There goes one worth web cartridge.

I gotta head home right now. I'm so hungry that I would kill for a pizza right now. Not literally kill, but swinging around really makes me need a lot of energy.

Just then I catch a glimpse on the other side of the street two men in black. No pun intended. Why do bad guys always wear black? It's like they want you to see them, 'Hey I'm wearing black that means I'm about to do something bad!'. So rule number one, if they wear black and walk very suspiciously they are thieves. This hero's job gets more predictable every time. But in this case, I can see them go towards someone. A girl. And yes, they take out a knife, what a pair of geniuses. At least they did me a favor and weren't using any alien weapons. And jackpot! I can totally stop them before they can take her purse and run away saving me more webs for chasing them through the whole neighborhood.

"Hey man! That's not very polite to do to a lady, you know?" I say. The thieves turn and look at me and one points their knife to me. He looks kinda off guard by me. They are nothing compared to baddies that I've fought before, this should be easy. Good thing they didn't have any guns though. I shoot a web at his hand and yoink the knife off his hand. "A knife? Not nice, guys." I throw it away and I shoot another web and balance myself to them and push them to the ground. One of them raises up and tries to punch me but I dodge him and he falls to the ground again. I feel my spidey sense alert me from the other guy behind me trying to kick my head but I quickly bend myself to the front, turn around and stop with my hand his other fist as I knock him down hearing him moan. "Guys, come on. You have no chance against me, why are you even trying?" But the other guy again engages toward me again and I stick my hands to the pole I was hanging from before and kick him with my legs again. Really, I tried not to do them much harm, not any scratch, and they couldn't hold no more than two punches. I'm glad they weren't so persistent.

As expected, they both ran away covering their minor injuries. I would have webbed them up and hung them but I knew they were rookies and new in this. "Yeah, and next time, you know where to find me!" I shout at them as I turn back to see the girl they were trying to attack and make sure she was okay, just to see... nobody?

"Wha-?" She was gone. Or more like, she walked away too. But I caught a glimpse of her cap at the end of the track. "Hey, wait!" I followed her rapidly. I didn't know why she was walking so fast. Maybe this little fight scared her more. I mean, most of the people I help or save don't thank me sometimes. Not that it bothers me, but I wouldn't let anyone go unchecked if they aren't ok. Those dudes had a knife.

I reached her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me, ma'am? You alright?" I ask and she stops aggressively and turns to look directly at me. I'm pretty sure she saw my lenses widen when I saw her. Her face was too familiar.

Man, it was her. The Scarlet Witch. But what was she doing here? Were the Avengers on a secret mission or something? I thought they were in prison. Why is she looking at me like she wants to murder me? I slowly take my hand off her shoulder.

"Uh," I say. How do I even address myself to her? And why am I stuttering? "Miss Maximoff? Are you alright?"

She ignores me again, I think calling her by her last name or recognizing her surprised her, but she kept walking. I heard her give an annoyed sigh. "Leave me alone."

Karen asks me if she can call Mr Stark about this, but I shout a big no. I can figure this out by myself. It's probably best if he doesn't know about this, or does he know about this already? I don't know if it's wise to tell anyone. But I still don't understand. Were they sent to spy me? But she says she wants to be alone. This doesn't make any sense.

Shaken by the moment, I follow her again. I don't know what I should do. Or I'm sure she will say something like 'Never tell anyone this happened'. Damn, just let it go, Peter.

"Can I help you with anything?" I ask her again but she doesn't stop this time. Maybe she did want me to let her go.

"I'm fine." This time her voice was a little louder. I really want to ask her why's she in the city, and if the other avengers are around too. I hate that I can never shut up. They will probably take revenge on me about what happened on Germany. This is nuts. If I don't go now I will provoke her, I tend to do that to bad people, but her intentions aren't bad, though she could pin me to a wall with her super cool powers, that would be awesome. Alright maybe I'm overreacting. Focus, Parker!

"O-okay. I'm sorry for bothering you, I will just go and-" I was about to walk away when she spoke again.

"Just do it."

What? What did she just say?

"Wha-? Do what?" I ask perplexed.

"Tell them. Just tell them I'm here. I won't resist." She says, and even if it's night I can see her green eyes look at me.

Tell them? Tell who? What is she talking about? I was wrong and I noticed she looked harmless. I wasn't sure what she meant by that.

Shit. I remember now. She is practically a runaway. She must think I am here to turn her in or something. We were practically on different teams against each other in the airport, she also knows me, she also knows I was with Tony. They weren't on the best of terms.

And I am sure that I saw a tear coming out of her eyes. Oh God, what did I just do?

"What? No, no! I am not here to-" I shake my hands and I try to console her like a little kid because I can see she is about to cry. Damn I must suck as a parent. And I really don't want to say this but I do. "To, uh, arrest you..."

Thank goodness she calms down a little and lets out a small sob that she probably was holding. I just hoped she would believe me.

"...You're not?" She says, quieter this time and looks to me again.

"No I'm not." I spoke with a reassuring and firm voice. The thought of her controlling my mind to leave her alone passed through my head and if she really was I can't blame her, who wouldn't be uneasy in a situation like this?

"Y-you can trust me..." Damn it why am I stuttering again? I suck at talking to girls.

"Why?" She asks again and I would like to think that she is starting to believe me and calm down. Maybe I do have a gift for these kinds of things. Usually my mask scares some people off. I hope this is not the case.

"Uh... because," I don't know what to say. I don't even know myself why I don't want to arrest her. Because it isn't my call and I'm not a cop, or what?

"Look, I know how you're feeling, but-"

I suddenly stop. A weird force took me over and I can't say anything. Oh Jesus, she is inside my head now, why did I have to think about it? Her eyes are glowing red and she is probably seeing everything through me and I feel vulnerable. Why didn't my spider sense tingle? I couldn't possibly see that coming.

Then the words come out off my mouth again rapidly. "Seriously! No one knows you're here, I promise I won't tell anyone... I wasn't planning on telling Stark either... I'm not... lying..." I finish and I exhale a deep breath.

What the hell did she do to me?

Startled, I hear Wanda speak.

"I'm sorry..." She looks down the floor. "I shouldn't have done that..."

But I'm still unsettled, until my phone yodelled and rang. I really need to change my ringtone. I was a little dizzy but I managed to take it out. It was May.

I turn around and walk some steps away from Wanda. I didn't need this conversation to be heard.

"Hey, May." I answer.

" _Where are you? It's past ten! Why didn't you call?_ "

I rub my head trying to cease the mental hit. Crap, I totally forgot to call May.

"Sorry May, uhhh, something came up but I'm heading home right now."

" _Is everything okay?_ "

"Yeah! I'm fine, I'll be right there I promise."

" _Alright. See you. Be safe. Love you._ "

"Love you too."

I hanged up. I know May cares for me and is supportive of what I do but I don't want to worry her. I should get home as soon as possible.

When I turn around to see Wanda, she is gone. Nowhere to be found, nor in the nearest pharmacy in the corner or across the street.

Well, this was an awkward encounter.

* * *

 **[A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry, I am very slow when writing and updating stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything. All characters belong to Marvel.**

* * *

 **Magic Webs**

...

Chapter 3

...

 **Wanda's POV**

The traffic noise awakens me and my nose meets the cold air of the room. This hostel isn't exactly five stars and lacks a heater but I can bear it. I can't imagine how I would manage if it was winter instead. I look to the other side and I'm glad that my roommate is gone already, I don't want them to even see my face.

I take my boots and put them on. I rinse my mouth and clean my face in the room's modest sink. Sometimes I miss the days I lived in the luxurious Avengers facility. I put on some water over my messy hair and make a ponytail. I look at myself on the small mirror, keeping the same clothes I was wearing yesterday. Today was the second and also my last day in the city. Which meant I had to call Steve back and make sure I came back to them safe. First I had to go to Central Station to take a train to take me out of the city and meet with them.

I opened my duffel bag to pack my things and took out my cellphone, only to find out that it was dead. This flip phone that Steve gave me was supposed to be untraceable and known to keep their battery life for more than a week but this one ironically doesn't, or maybe I thought it wasn't necessary to bring in a charger for this exact reason. I curse quietly and search for the damned charger inside my bag. After I mixed and disordered all my clothes I found it. I plugged it and waited for the thing to recharge.

After I waited ten minutes, the phone didn't turn on and I felt it warm. I pushed all the buttons but it didn't come to life. This couldn't be happening. I removed the lid from it and I saw the battery all burnt down. I can't believe my luck. How the hell did it burn by itself? I sighed in frustration. How was I supposed to call Steve now? It's like I was the girl that went out with her friends and when she came home her parents would nag at her because she didn't call them back. I always had to answer to someone else.

I put the useless phone on my pocket and leave the room with my bag. I had no time to waste. I go out on the sidewalk. Honking cars, noises and tall buildings meet me. I try to locate any public phone nearby but there isn't one. I walked one and a half block to the right and I finally find one in an unclean corner. New York really needs some sanitation.

I thanked god that I had some pennies on my pockets, but before I introduced them into the big phone and typed the number, I remembered I did not know the number to call Steve, because it is on the contact list of the other phone.

"Shit." I don't like to say this, but I'm getting desperate without knowing what to do next. The only option I had was only to walk to the station and wait for the train.

In that instant, I sensed someone. A man weirdly standing alone wearing all black some meters away from me. At the other side there was another younger than the first man, casually speaking on his phone.

Or pretending to be speaking.

I take a deep breath and start walking in the opposite direction. I slightly turn to see back and I see the two men also walking behind me at my pace. I can feel my heart beat at every step I take. This couldn't be happening to me. I am incommunicated and now I am being chasen. I knew that coming here was a bad idea.

I turn to the right in a corner and luckily it is a busy morning with people walking with rush on their feet. I try to hide among the crowd, and then I see a dark alley and stop in there. I face the wall in hopes of shushing the men from me. When I think they are gone, I come into the sidewalk again. The only thing I am sure of is that I am clueless.

Think Wanda. Think.

I thought wrong.

My disoriented face was probably noticed by the same men. I start to panick and start walking without destination. I had two options. Fix the damn phone, or go straight to the station, but what were the odds of being caught on my way there? They've already seen me.

I didn't know what else to do. I entered a small convention store to at least try and hide myself for a little while and catch my breath. Fortunately the customers inside didn't care much when I walked in.

I walked around the asiles peacefully to not call much attention, but I was actually terrified.

My only option left was to seek help. But from who?

"Yes, I'm making garlic bread for tonight dear." I heard a woman say a few steps from me. She wasn't old but not so young either. She was checking some spices on a shelf. She was speaking on the phone with someone. Her hair was long and brunette and I had to admit she had a great sense of fashion.

Maybe I had a guess on what I could do next.

After the woman paid for her groceries, I bought a notebook and a pen, and followed her. I was surprised by the amount of people who would walk on foot to their destinations, perhaps to avoid traffic. As I walked, I began scrabbling on a random page on the notebook, hoping that the person that could read my message would understand it.

The woman turned right after we walked a couple of blocks and entered a bricks building. They seemed like residences, and I was glad that it didn't have any major surveillance, like having to unlock a door with a secret password. I passed through unnoticed, and she took the stairs instead of the elevator. She didn't notice me, since she was checking something on her phone. I tried to be as quiet as I could. I think we walked up six floors when she stopped and headed to her apartment. She unlocked her door and walked in with her bags.

This was it. This was the only chance that I could get out of this city safe. I waited for a few more minutes so it wouldn't look too suspicious calling on the door right away when she entered. I took a breath and knocked on the door.

I heard steps getting louder from the other side, the person getting closer to the door. The knob spinned and they came into my view.

"Oh hello there. What can I do for you, young lady?" The woman smiled fondly. Hopefully she didn't recognize me.

"Hello..." I started. "Uh... I apologize for interrupting Ms Parker but, I was wondering if you could give this to... Peter, please? -He forgot it..." I told her, offering her the notebook I was previously writing on. Something about saying his name out loud made me nervous.

"Oh, sure thing dear." She kindly took it. "Are you friends with him?" She asked, but I wish she didn't and just closed the door, but of course she would be curious since she had never seen me.

"Yeah... We uh... know each other." Yeah, we totally did. We've only had like one encounter, which ended up with me digging through his mind and then disappearing and he only knew me by that. I knew who he was... where he lived, his sweet voice... except his face...

"Well you're very kind to have come all this way to return him his lost notebook. I'll let him know you passed by." She shot me another smile.

"... Thank you."

With that, I told her to have a good day and she did the same. She closed the door and I headed to the meeting point, wishing that he wasn't so late.

I just hoped my plan worked.

* * *

 **Peter's POV**

This is the eighth time I've tried to solve this algebra problem. I usually don't have any issues when it comes to math but for some reason I can't set my mind fully on it. I stare at the paper while I fidget with my pencil. Flash and the others don't just call me a nerd for nothing, so why is my nerd brain not clicking? Last night I met with the Scarlet Witch and I haven't told anyone about it but since then I've been having an odd feeling and I don't know what's causing it. My head is so full of thoughts that I think I might lose it.

"Dude did you see this?" Ned's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I totally forgot he was there. We had a free hour between class and decided to come to the library to do some homework.

"I just watched a video of J Jonah Jameson on Youtube calling Spider-Man a menace! It's got thousands of views already!" Ned showed me his phone. I could only see a bit of it but right now I really wasn't in the mood of watching it. I had already enough to deal with school, teachers, real criminals and now Jonah up my tail. It all started when I caught Toomes. The airplane crash didn't get unnoticed, but all he could say is that it was my fault. That old man just likes to bother others and get sales and visits on his Youtube channel.

"Yeah I know." I said uninterestingly as I focused on my paper again.

"It's so uncool of him. I mean, he's got thousands of followers on Twitter who agree with him! How are you not annoyed?"

And I really was. Angry too. I wish I could beat Jonah's butt. It's like he was kind of my nemesis too, but someday Spider-Man will prove him wrong. What only matters to me is the people who actually know the truth about what I do and defend me. Jonah will eventually get what he deserves. Just not now.

The bell rang and Ned and we headed to our Art History class.

Books on our hands we walked down the almost crowded aisle to the classroom, both of us in silence for a while.

"Peter?"

Not for long.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Ned asks.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" He probably has seen I've been distracted. I totally suck at lying.

"You've been acting... weird."

Crap. Did he notice it that fast?

"I always act weird." I tried to go with it.

"Okay, but weirder."

Great. Even my best friend thinks I'm weird. Fair point though.

"I- I don't know what you mean." Damn it, I trust Ned but I really don't want him to know about it.

"Peter you're bad at something and that's keeping secrets so, is something bugging you?"

"Nothing!" I think I replied a little too fast.

"Yes there is."

"Man, I'm serious, nothing's bothering me."

"It's about Jameson isn't it? I'm really sorry I brought it up."

"No." I sigh. I mean, he was part of my bad mood today too.

"Is it May?" Ned asks me again. I guess he really wants to know what's wrong with me.

"No, no. She's fine."

"Is it about Spider-Man, or..." He leans closer to me and whispers. "The Avengers?"

I freeze a little. Yes, it had to do something with the Avengers. Specially one of them.

And this time I reply some seconds later.

"No, Ned." I groan.

The bell rings and Ned gives up on asking me more. We enter the classroom and we sit on our places. I sit next to the wall near the hanging American flag and Ned sits right next to me. Art History really wasn't my best field. And I will probably sleep of boredom in this class again. Which is good, because I just want to clear my mind and relax.

"Is it about MJ?" Ned asks again.

Oh, here we go again. Wait, MJ? What does she even have to do with anything?

"What?" I turn to look at Ned. "What about her?"

MJ was a good friend and all. Smart, almost as weird as us but, she was in the least of my thoughts.

"So you don't know..." Ned kept going.

"Know what?"

"Seriously dude? I was right, you really are distracted. Don't tell me you haven't seen the way she looks at you."

Looks at... me?

"Me?" I snort. "She looks creepily at everyone, man."

"True. But she looks at you more! She always sits next to you, and the other day she asked me what you favorite candy was."

My favorite candy? Now that is something definitely weird. I could feel my cheeks blush a little in that moment. Why would she want to know what my favorite candy was? "Why?"

"I don't know! Maybe she wants to surprise you in Valentine's." Ned bumped his fist onto my arm doing a sly smirk.

In that moment, MJ entered the classroom, books on her arms.

"Hey losers." She sat in the seat in front of us like she always did, only this time I actually became aware that Ned was right about her sitting near us all the time.

"Hey MJ." Ned saluted her with his face resting on his hand, and then raised his eyebrows at me, knowing exactly what he wanted to do, while I just narrowed my eyes and shook my head rapidly.

"What were you talking about?" MJ still on her seat turned to see us and put her arm over our shared tables.

I totally felt my cheeks burn hot and suddenly I was stiff and couldn't even speak.

"We were-" Ned lifted his shoulders had spoke but I cut him off. If Ned had anything, was a big mouth. I didn't like the time when he told everyone that I knew Spider-Man just to impress Liz. I had to stop him this time.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, surprising MJ a little. "We were just, talking about... the class." I lied.

"Right..." She narrowed her eyes at me and turned around again to grab a pencil and started to doodle on her notebook, clearly thinking that I didn't want her in the conversation. Did I? I didn't know if I still wanted to talk to her after what Ned told me. I was too nervous and afraid to mess it all up. It was impossible that she could have a crush on me. Damnit, I'm overthinking it a lot. She calls me a loser, she can't like me. Can she?

Ms Preston came in, and we all opened our books. I opened mine so hard that I think I teared a page in half. I was so tense and scrambled in my own thoughts. I looked for my glue in my backpack and tried to tie the teared sheet together again. I gave a deep breath and tried to focus on class again.

"Please welcome your new classmate." I was so lost in my thoughts until I heard Ms Preston's voice in the front. I raised my gaze to see the mysterious new guy, only to find out she was a girl. She shyly walked to the front facing the class.

She had short blond hair that reached above her shoulders with a green headband on her head, wearing a jumper with a skirt and tights. She was cute, and I'm sure everyone else agreed with me because all our attentions were on her. I hadn't noticed she was here before when Ned and me got to the classroom.

"Why don't you say something about yourself to the class?" Ms. Preston said.

With her fingers interwined, she spoke. "My name's Gwen Stacy. I was just transferred here from Europe."

After a brief introduction, the class started. We reviewed the ancient civilizations once again, and Ms Preston reminded us that our project was due next week. Then I remembered mine wasn't even halfway done. I had to do a clay sculpture of some Greek philosopher. I even searched for some tutorials on clay sculpting but I totally suck at it.

When class finished, Ned headed to his Biology class and I went to my locker to grab my Physics book. This was our last class for the day and I never felt so relieved before.

I walk to my classroom looking down unconcerned when I suddenly bump hard into something.

"Ouch." I heard them say.

Or someone?

I am greeted with a pair of green eyes rubbing their right shoulder. It was the new girl from Art History.

I noticed a pair of books on the ground. "Crap! I am so sorry." I picked up the books and handed them to her. She shyly took them.

"Thanks." She said while she adjusted her hair back.

I smiled stupidly and tried to say something and finally words came out from my mouth. "N-No problem." God damn why am I so dumb around girls? "Uh, so... You're new here... right?"

Of course she is new, Parker. She is European, didn't you hear her before?

"Yes... it is my first day today."

What I'm about to say I wish I had never said it before.

"Oh well, you know, I could show you around... If you'd like..." My heart raced so fast like that time when I invited Liz to go to the homecoming dance with me.

I saw her eyes lit up. "Oh, that... that would be great. Thank you." Her cheeks reddened and hugged her books closer to her.

"Great!" I grinned. "I'm Peter by the way." I stretched my hand to her.

"Gwen." She took my grip.

"So uh, what's next in your schedule?" I asked her so I could guide her as I held the handle of my backpack with one of my hands.

Gwen took her phone out from her pocket and unlocked it. "My next class is on room 503, Physics 102."

Wait, that sounds familiar...

"You know, that's actually my next class too." I said. "We can go together. I mean, I could- I could take you there and... you know... I can easily go too and take you at the same time!" Oh man I think I said that a bit too fast and sounded overexcited.

Gwen laughed quietly at my quick words. "That sounds like a plan. I'm following your lead."

"This way." I smiled again and started walking to the right, Gwen following suit.

Trying to keep up with the conversation, I asked. "So... what'd you think of History class?"

"Uh... good! Not my favorite subject but I guess it's good for general knowledge." Gwen responded.

"Really? Me too! I mean... it's so boring," I said and she agreed with a quiet laugh. "So... what are you interested in?" I was delighted to know we had something in common, also I thought it seemed that she probably liked PE, since she was in good shape. God, why am I even thinking about her shape?

"Well, I like science."

Yeah, that's what I thought. Wait, science? Was she a nerd just like me?

Before I could say something, Flash came on tampering towards us. Great.

"What's new, Penis?" He tapped me on the shoulder and I just rolled my eyes at the idiot nickname he had for me. This would be another day but that pissed me off since I was with Gwen. "You? With the new girl?" He smugly said, knowing well that he was king of the school and specially flirting with girls. "Hey babe, you should be with a real man who will treat you right." He winked at her, but Gwen just seemed a bit more pissed than I was, that startled Flash.

"We're okay Flash. Don't you also have another class?" I intervened.

"Whatever, Parker. You got lucky today, but I'll be seeing you around." With that, he walked away from us to his locker.

"That's Flash Thompson to you. He will be like that sometimes." I mentioned.

"Well, what a gentleman." Gwen sarcastically said. "Lets get going, shall we?"

Soon, we arrived to Room 503 on the 5th floor. We sat together and I showed her more around after class. She was shy but I found out she was really smart, maybe smarter than me. I got to know some things about her. Her father worked on law enforcement and that's why her family moved to New York. During class we made a competition on who would finish the Torque Force exercises we had to solve. She beat me by two minutes and named herself winner, although some people on the class weirdly looked at us for doing it, perhaps because we were being a bit loud about it, but I didn't care. In that moment I didn't care about anything. It was just this girl and me. She never judged me. I wasn't pretending or lying or wearing any masks, I was just being the same goofy Peter Parker.

Maybe today was a great day after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Omg I'm back! And it's Gwen! Don't worry, I don't plan to make her part of a love triangle, but she will be somewhat important to the story. I just really like this character and I wanted to add her that's all.**


End file.
